2 Opposing Sides, 7th year, and LOTS of Drama
by matchmaker29
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. The Marauders and Lily with her three friends have been in a constant pranking battle since 1st year. Now its 7th year and things heat up with romance, tension, and denial. What will this year mean for Lily and James?


"Lily!" screamed an over-energetic dark-haired girl.

Lily Evans turned around smiling, recognizing the voice of one of her best friends.

"Adrianna! I missed you so much!" The two girls pulled each other into a deep embrace.

"Come on! I'll show you which compartment the others are in!" Adrianna pulled Lily down the hall of the Hogwarts Express into a tiny compartment filled with two other girls.

"Lily!" The both greeted her in unison and then giggled at the unison part. Lily was ecstatic to see her three best friends again. The summer was as long and as boring as ever without them. Ever since her first year of Hogwarts, the girls had been inseparable. People referred to them as sisters even though they all looked nothing alike. Lily had the fiery curly red hair and the startling green eyes; Adrianna Larcos was half-Philippine so she had straight, long, almost black hair, beautiful skin, and eyes to match her hair; Lela Keene, the quieter one of the bunch, had soft wavy, light brown hair and huge blue eyes; Genevieve Doyle had loose curly blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes that could reflect excitement. Though the girls were all very different, back in their first year they were all drawn to each other by a small similarity: They had all been the receiving end of the Marauders' first prank. Every since that fateful first day of Hogwarts, the girls had been best friends trying and many times succeeding to beat the Marauders at their own game. Now about 7 years later since that first prank, the two opposing groups continue to mess with and be the enemies of each other.

"Can you guys believe that it's finally out last year of Hogwarts?" Genevieve squealed with excitement. The aspect of seniority had always excited her.

"The years have certainly gone by." Lily said fiddling with her robe allowing something shiny on the robes to show.

"Merlin Lily! You got head girl!" Adrianna bubbled over with excitement.

Lily blushed heavily allowing her face to blend in with her hair. "Yeah."

"Congrats Lil! We all knew you would! Your grades are amazing!" Lela smiled warmly at her friend.

"Lela your grades are just as good as mine!" And it was true: Lily and Lela were the two smartest and most academically hard working witches in their year.

Lela's cheeks went pink, but she shook her head "Lils you _know_ I have trouble with being aggressive in the spell work of DADA and plus, your better at taking initiative which is what I presume Dumbledore wants in a head girl."

"That's true Lily sure likes to take initiative! We all know who comes up with our decent pranks." Genevieve nodded to Lily.

" I wonder who the head boy is…" Of course Adrianna was interested. Out of the group, Adrianna was definitely the most boy-crazy. She had had various boyfriends seeing as many boys fell for her. Of course she was always the one to break the boys' hearts after she got bored with them.

"I don't know," Lily hadn't met her partner yet "but as long as it's not one of the Marauders, I'll be happy."

"Dumbledore would have to be off his rocker to make a Marauder head boy!" Lela said with a laugh.

* * *

7th YEARS BABY! MAKE WAY FOR THE ULTIMATE PRANKSTERS OF THE UPPER CLASS! LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? WELL LUCKY FOR YOU LADIES SIRIUS BLACK WILL DATE 5TH YEARS AND UP—" Sirius's screaming was cut off by Remus.

"Sirius you're going to blow my eardrums off."

"Come on lighten up Moony its 7th year! And I guarantee this will be the best year of our lives!" James was always the optimist.

"Plus Prongsie here is head boy! So I'm sure the use of the head's room will make this year the best yet!" Sirius said nudging his friend in the shoulder.

"Will there be more food in the head's room?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I don't know I guess we will have to wait and see." James shrugged.

"Do you know who you will be working with as head girl?" Remus inquired.

"Bet you wish it was Evans don't ya Prongs?" Sirius smiled wickedly.

James shrugged. "Padfoot we can't be in the room with _those_ girls for more than 4 seconds without hexing each other! Plus I'm totally over Evans!"

Remus looked at James sceptically while Sirius bought it: "Well that's good! Now we need to find the perfect start of the year prank to mess with those girls before they get us! Especially Larcos….. Anyway I was thinking….." James let his mind wander while Sirius rambled.

The truth was James was most definitely NOT over Lily. When Sirius bet him to ask out his red-headed enemy in 4th year he thought it would be hilarious, their best prank yet! They thought Lily would instantly fall for James and accept his offer; I mean who wouldn't? This is _James Potter_ we are talking about here! Then after a few dates he would break her heart. It made sense at the time: Why not break the mastermind of all the pranks that the girls planned? To the Marauders the plan was foolproof. So the next day James pulled his swoon-worthy lopsided grin on Lily and asked her out. She answered "I would kiss Filch before I went out with you." James had never in his life been rejected by a girl and had never expected to be rejected, but Lily rejected him. So he tried again day after day after day. Asking her out, trying to swoon her, making fake marriage proposals, all which annoyed Lily to no end (which was a plus). She still never said yes. Still it was all a joke to him until sometime in 5th year he realized that while pretending to fancy Lily he had actually started to fancy her. Unfortunately for him, she still hated him while he was infatuated with her. It didn't help that their groups were enemies doomed to prank each other for all eternity and the fact that Lily thought that James liking her was still all a joke didn't help either. James tried all summer not to think of Lily, but he couldn't help himself. He found himself lost in dreams of her beautiful fiery hair, her lovely figure, or her mesmerizing green eyes. The truth of the matter was that James had it bad. He thought it would be best to just lie to his friends until he sorted out his feelings more because of the whole feud thing. What James really needed was a new beginning. Preferably with a certain Lily Evans.


End file.
